


Love Bites

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys being dumbasses together, Bromance, Gen, Jake isn't an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One of the guys make the comment about the odd bruises all over Sam’s upper back. Turns out Blaine likes to bite on his back while they have sex. Don’t want Blaine and Sam to be embarrassed, but the others can be totally TMI! OMG TMI!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

“Dude, what the hell happened to your back?”

It was a warm spring day and the guys from New Directions had found themselves playing 4 on 4 basketball in the park. Finn, Artie, Ryder and Joe vs. Puck, Jake, Sam and Blaine, shirts vs. skins.

When Sam had tossed his shirt on the grass, Finn had taken one look at his back and yelped. Several bruises in various stages of healing were scattered across Sam's upper back and shoulders, some looking very new.

Sam, not normally one to shy away from stripping down, flushed. “Nothing.”

“That isn't nothing…” Finn began, but was cut off when Jake let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh, well that answers a question I never asked or needed to know!” Jake chortled and Blaine put a hand over his eyes, groaning in embarrassment.

Since everyone knew Sam and Blaine were dating, he knew someone would figure it out. Honestly, he'd expected Puck to be the first.

He was the second, eyes bouncing between Sam and Blaine before grinning. “Anderson, you little cannibal!”

That statement was enough to tell the others the origins of the marks and garner a variety of reactions.

Joe…well, he didn't really react much. He was pretty unflappable.

Artie just waved a hand. “Happy for you guys, but TMI!”

Ryder’s eyes went wide and he didn't seem to know where to look.

Finn was the last to catch on and gaped. “Oh. Oh! No, I don't want to know that! I can't un-know that!”

“Finn, you know what this means?” Puck said, grinning in a way that Blaine had learned meant he was about to drive Finn insane. “Sam's…ooff!”

Clearly, Sam had taken pity on Finn and tackled Puck before he could expound on the details of Sam and Blaine’s sex life. Crude as he was, Blaine was actually a little pleased that at least some of their friends were comfortable enough to rib them (or others) about their relationship.

Cuz, on the whole, guys bonded by being jerks to each other.

It was nice to be included.

Rolling on the grass, both Sam and Puck seemed to be trying to get the other into a headlock. Puck was bigger and stronger, but Sam was faster and more agile so they were fairly evenly matched.

When Jake started eyeing the fray, Blaine spoke up. “You jump in and help your brother, I'm going to have to get involved too.”

Jake seemed to consider this and Blaine gave him his best ‘I’m small, but don't fuck with me’ look.

It worked.

Not long after that, Puck managed to pin Sam, using his bulk to hold him down. Blaine snickered and saw an opportunity to harass his friend. “Jeeze, Puck, stop humping my boyfriend!”

Puck’s response was a snort. “You wish.”

“I really don't,” Sam grumbled. “You weigh a ton and you’re fucking crushing my ribs.”

“Can you just play ball?” Finn pleaded and, since, that was what they'd come to the park to do, they all agreed.

As they made their way out onto the court, Blaine brushed dirt and grass off of Sam’s back, smiling as a finger traced the bite mark he’d left only a few hours earlier.

* * *

Comments?


End file.
